


Wonderland Monologues

by Noizchild



Series: Wasteland 2011 Omakes [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Apocalypse game, F/M, Familiars, Gen, Jail, Misery, Worry, monologues, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: Just some monologues from some of the characters in the wonderland series-- normals and tadpoles alike.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Wasteland 2011 Omakes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/645008





	1. Walker

Wonderland Monologues

Walker

I have been in jail for… Oh, I don't know anymore. I have been here for a while now. To be honest with you, I am not really worried about it. I have seen people come in and out of here. Some of them tough and some of them look so scared to be here. I just sit in my cell and watch. What else can I do? They took my phone. There's no manga or anime here either.

Erika always comes by to see me once a week. I know that she is worried about me. She wants to help me escape. I can't do that. Not yet anyway. I can't explain it. But I feel like I have to stay. Maybe I'm waiting for something. Or someone?

"Hm?" I looked out of the cell door. There's someone coming. Hm… She looks about my age. This lady has her eyes to her feet. She looks like she has been crying. What did she do? The guards shoved her into a cell. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I think she might because a key heroine to this prison break story.

I will come back to that later.

What was I talking about again? Oh yeah. This wasn't the first time first I was here. This has happened before. I was arrested for assault and attempted murder before. As I sit here in this cell, I am starting to remember what comes next. There is going to be a jailbreak soon. I did meet someone who's in the cell next to me. I don't think he's going to last long here. He seems guilty about what he did. It's eating him up inside. The question is how long before he meets his end.

"Lights out!"

The lights go out. The cellblock went black. I looked up at the ceiling. Ah, it's time to go to sleep now. Night-night.


	2. Yukio

Yukio

They look so cute sleeping next to each other. I like to think that her familiar and my familiar are a little married couple sent here to protect us. Itori rolled her eyes when I said that. But I think it's true. They look like a little matching samurai couple. Hers looks like a handsome samurai prince. His name is Jin. Mine has long black hair and looks like a samurai goddess you see in those books about Japanese mythology. I named her Asuna. Jin and Asuna. They kind of remind me of Itori and myself.

They came as quite a shock that morning when they first arrived. I don't think I knew what to do with Asuna. Honestly, I thought I was dreaming at first. I rubbed my eyes and pinched my cheeks. There she was. She sat on her knees, looking up at me on our futon.

"Good morning, Yukio-sama," that little spirit said. Yukio-sama? What was this some sort of an anime? I had a clue of why she was here. Mikado filled in the blanks. How is it that he is the one who sees them die. Masaomi killed Satoshi. Then Mikado watched Azusa jump in front of a train. Now he's watched Emily take a swan dive off of the Tokyo Hands Building. Does he attract death or something? I would not want to be him.

Oh thank you, Asuna-chan.

She just handed me an orange Ramune. Not my favorite, but I'm not complaining. She bowed and walked back over to her corner on my desk. Right now, Asuna-chan just brings me snacks and drinks. Almost like a little mobile vending machine. Jin-kun does the same for Itori. He will also let her know who's calling on her phone. Asuna-chan isn't too fond of phones.

I looked up when I heard the door open.

"I'm home," I heard Itori say. I turned to see her standing in the doorway of our room. Jin-kun sat on her right shoulder.

"Welcome home," I said.

"Anything interesting happen while I was out?" she asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Oh," she said. I watched as Itori turned and walked away. Jin-kun sat still on her shoulder. I looked back over at Asuna-chan. She looks at me with a curious look on her face. I joke about Jin-kun being her husband. It just flies over her little head. Oh well. Jin-kun's going to be helping Itori cook again. I should probably go in there too. I stretched my arms above my head.

This might be the last peaceful day that we will have in a while.


End file.
